Harry's Experiment
by Zenelia
Summary: Harry decides to conduct an experiment one day at meal time. What's the result of said experiment, and why does Ron know what ink tastes like? One-shot.


**A/N:** Sooo. . . In an odd way, this was inspired by a true story. I'll explain if you ask, as it's rather odd, but still. It's not my best work, and not what I'd expected it to turn out as, but alas, it was out of my control. Enjoy anyways!

**Disclaimer:** If it's called a disclaimer, I obviously disclaim this. Even the plot isn't necessarily mine - I just twisted an odd lunch event into a story, because I'm an awesome nerd like that.

* * *

They were at the breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from Harry and Ginny, and they were talking of anything that came to mind—so far the topics had been food, Quidditch, candy, and flags. Harry had eaten his fill—after the war, he'd learned to eat what he could, and he automatically did that as fast as he could, too—and was bored watching the others around him.

So he decided to conduct a little experiment.

Ron's eating habits were notorious. It was widely known that he would eat anything that was in front of him when he was on a roll. Harry thought he'd test those limits—to see how much Ron would eat before he noticed he wasn't eating food.

And a perfect opportunity was in front of him. That, and the fact that Harry hadn't finished his essay the night before for Transfiguration. His idea was to, instead of finishing the essay in his free period before class, slip bits of the parchment onto Ron's plate, and see if he would eat it.

10 minutes and half a roll of parchment later, Harry's thesis proved true—Ron would eat anything put in front of him. Ron had eaten all the bits Harry had surreptitiously nudged onto his plate without notice, and was still eating. Harry, meanwhile, was very amused.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, as she could feel the silent laughter wracking through Harry's body.

"N-nothing," Harry replied, trying to keep from giving himself away.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm an alien. I'll get it out of you eventually," Ginny said with a smile that made Harry's stomach swoop in a not-all-that-uncomfortable fashion.

Harry just nodded and tried to smile back, and returned to his experiment. It was in the middle of him slipping another piece of parchment onto Ron's plate when he was caught.

"Harry Potter! Stop terrorizing your best friend!" Hermione said loudly, half-rising from her chair and looking incredulous.

Harry decided to play innocent. "I'm not terrorizing him! I'm merely . . . experimenting."

"By feeding him parchment?"

"No, by feeding him my essay."

"Is that what you're doing?" Ginny asked, laughing as she figured it out.

Harry joined in. "Yes! And he hasn't even noticed!"

"Wait, who hasn't noticed what?" Ron asked, food falling out of his mouth.

Hermione seemed torn. She wanted to snap at Harry for feeding her boyfriend possibly toxic materials (she was certain no one had examined the effects of consumed parchment on the human body), and wanted to snap at Ron for not noticing what he had been eating.

Snapping at Ron seemed to win, as it usually did. "Ronald Weasley! This is all your fault!"

"Wait, 'Mione, what're you talking about? What's my fault?"

"The fact that Harry's been feeding you his essay! It's your fault!"

"Erm, isn't it his fault for feeding me his essay in the first place?" Ron turned to Harry, "Is that why my food's tasted off today?"

Harry, who had tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks, could only nod and try to catch his breath.

"Kay. . . ," Ron said. "Why?"

"Needed. . . to . . . destroy. . . evidence!" Harry managed to choke out between fits of giggles. Not only was the situation entirely humorous, but Ginny had laughed so hard she was now snorting, which made him laugh all the more.

"Oh. Makes sense." Ron went back to eating, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"RONALD! How can you sit there, still stuffing your face, when you've just found out that your best mate has been feeding you his essay?" She shrieked, looking murderously incredulous.

"Easy, 'Mione. Food is food, and I'm still hungry."

Hermione stamped her foot, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ginny, who had finally somewhat composed herself, said, "It really doesn't bother you?"

Ron shrugged. "No. Ink is a good flavorizer."

Harry couldn't think whether to be amused or a tad scared. He settled on amused, and promptly burst out laughing again.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. Short, sweet, and hopefully comedic. Not so sure if anyone else will find this funny, but it's worth a shot, eh? Reviews make me happy. :]

-Zenelia*Sky

P.S. - Anyone catch the 'alien' reference from my first story? Just curious. I don't blame you if you didn't. I'm not too proud of that story. . . At least, not anymore.


End file.
